


Hard Luck Story

by thebaldingken



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldingken/pseuds/thebaldingken
Summary: 路霸在深夜的酒吧和二十年前的战友、恋人奥利交谈的小故事。A short story that Roadhog and his former lover/ALF comrade Ollver Hampton (original) met and talked at a bar.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Original Character(s)





	Hard Luck Story

# Hard Luck Story

路霸临走前确认了一眼，狂鼠还沉浸在自己的梦乡，嘴里时不时嘟嘟囔囔些什么。大概又是炸弹什么玩意儿的。他裹上一件黑色的外套，戴上兜帽，轻手轻脚地出了门。

穿过小巷和四处可见的垃圾堆，路霸来到了约定的酒吧门口。自从那次爆炸之后，废弃的老镇子就变成了拾荒者的免费乐园，随着时间的推移，人们逐渐习惯了这样的生活，在一片混乱中重建了一些新的秩序——除去躲不开的杀戮和抢夺——这里无人管理，但还算安稳。

尽管已经尽可能地保持低调，路霸庞大的身躯还是让人们难以无视。他们都认识这个两米二的大胖子，被通缉的抢劫犯，和一个据说有宝藏的疯子一同行动。这里的人都很穷，但他们不傻，想要拿到这两个人的赏金，可能性没那么高。于是一小阵窸窸窣窣的谈论过后，酒吧又恢复了刚刚的热闹。路霸很舒适地埋在这一片喧嚷之中。

“这边！”坐在角落的男人冲着路霸挥手。

男人身材颀长，坐在椅子上也能看得出来。瘦削的脸让他看起来弱不禁风，这在拾荒镇可不是什么能活得长久的长相。路霸缓缓走过去，坐在他对面的破旧沙发上，摘下了兜帽：“好久不见。”

男人很明显地愣了一下，过了一会儿才开口：“呃，你的声音，跟以前比起来，真是不一样了。”他拿起酒杯喝了一口，“我还记得那个时候在 ALF，你还唱歌来着。那时候你真迷人，马可，当然，现在也不差。”

一言不发，路霸向酒保要了一壶冰水。

“不喝酒吗？我记得你很喜欢喝酒。”

“现在不行了，奥利。那场事故对我影响很大，各种意义上。”

路霸从酒保手里接过水，从底下掀开面罩，喝了一口，又重新把它扣上。

奥利皱了皱眉。

“马可，我叫你出来，可不是要看你的面罩的。那张脸我在通缉令上见过无数次了。”

“从你听到我声音就那么震惊的情况上看，你最好还是不要看到我的脸。”路霸停了停，加了一句，“看过我脸的老战友，基本都死在我手下了。”

奥利突然站起身，把脸贴在路霸的面罩上，直勾勾地盯着面罩后的那双眼睛。

“我已经自己在这片土地上活了二十年了，威胁对我没用，亲爱的，你才舍不得对我出手。更何况，”奥利一字一顿地说，“奥利先生曾经是你的恋人。”

路霸双手支在桌子上撑着下巴，透过面罩回看着面前这人的眼睛。

他叹了口气，摘下了面罩。

奥利的惊讶直白地挂在脸上，他闭上眼，深呼吸，摇了摇头，重新睁开眼，认真地打量着现在的路霸。路霸看着曾经的恋人逐渐平复了心情，默默地把面罩拿了起来。奥利伸手拦住了他。

“你看到了，辐射性皮炎，我的半张脸这二十年里一直反复在溃烂。还有这对小小的獠牙。”路霸又咽了一口冰水，“还好它们长得不够快。脸也烂得不够快，不然我会比现在更丑。”

奥利眯着眼睛：“所以你才不喝酒。你的食管是不是……”

“嗯。”

一阵沉默。

奥利拿起酒杯，把剩下的酒一口喝干，拆下了自己的右胳膊，放在桌子上。

“这个，是我得到的。爆炸时的冲击波把我压在了建筑下面，没你那么走运。”奥利抿了抿嘴，看着路霸，“其实不止是这个。我觉得你知道别的变化是什么。”

“你没有变老。”

“没错。”

“二十年了，你一点都没有变老。还和在 ALF 时一模一样。”

“也不完全是。没变老的只有我的皮肤，我的其他器官都在正常地变老。”

“似乎不是什么好事。”

“当然不是，马可。”奥利往后仰倒在椅子靠背上，“我大概会死于皮肤癌什么的，只是不知道为什么，他们现在还在疯狂地按照正常模式代谢，没出什么篓子。真不知道这算不算走运。”

“和我比起来，当然算是。”

奥利苦笑了两声，又招手要了一杯酒。

二十年了。路霸没觉得时间过得这么快。在这小酒吧里，到处都是经历了灾难和受到灾难影响的人。算起来，自己也是罪魁祸首中的一员，如果这时酒吧的其他人都扑上来，把他和奥利撕成碎片，路霸也会安静地接受这样的归宿。只是狂鼠可能喝不到奶茶了，这让他有些担心。

“老伙计。”

路霸抬起头，看着奥利。

“我真的，有些时候，很怀念当年在 ALF 的日子。”奥利的语气里带了一点点醉意。这家伙还和以前一样不怎么能喝。

“那个时候我们好歹过得都有目标，也有个盼头。期望着有一天我们能把那些机器脑袋的头全部打烂，把它们扔到炼钢炉里，变成一摊脏水，立个雕像，上面刻着我们所有人的名字。

“那个时候每天晚上我都能和你呆在一起，听你唱歌，看你过来帮厨，等那个老歌手——他叫什么来着——弹那些个一百多年前的老曲子，现在想起来还真是不觉得烦。

“可是结果一切都那么毁了。他妈的，什么都没了。我不知道自己少了一条胳膊还能干什么，所有人都不知道自己能干什么。我在尸体堆上活了好几天，四处偷东西，抢东西，干着那些我之前都嗤之以鼻的勾当。真的，马可，我都恶心我自己，而且——他妈的，马可，你还跑了，我他妈以为你死了！我找了多久你的尸体都没找到！你他妈的……”

奥利开始抽泣，在酒吧震耳欲聋的音乐声中，他的叫喊都不惹人注意，何况是一个四十多岁的男人压抑着的哭声。

“后来我看到通缉令，我这辈子都忘不了这名字。马可·拉特莱奇。”奥利抓着空荡荡的袖管蹭了蹭眼泪，“我都不记得自己到底叫什么了，马可，我只记得你叫我奥利，可我就是忘不了你的名字。”

路霸一言不发，灌了一口冰水。

“我知道这么说可能有些突兀，但是马可——你愿不愿意跟我一起走？”奥利重新对焦在路霸的眼睛上，“去他妈的有宝藏的小屁孩儿，我们离开澳洲，找个没有机器人，也没什么辐射的地方，重新开始。”

“奥利。”路霸开了口。

“怎么？同不同意？”

“你还记不记得，那个时候告诉我们先找到能源中心再炸的，法尔克斯博士？”

“记得啊，怎么了，他和我们有什么关系吗？他和他的老婆不是那时候就死了吗？”

“你知道我跟的那个小屁孩儿，叫什么吗？”

“狂鼠？”

“詹米森·法尔克斯。”

这次换奥利说不出话来。

路霸紧紧盯着奥利的双眼，像之前在 ALF 的每个夜晚，他盯着奥利一样。

“知道吗奥利，我一直对你心怀愧疚。但我不告而别不光是因为自己，更因为我对不起法尔克斯全家。

“你知道当我回到后勤区那个小鬼问我爸爸妈妈在哪儿时我什么感觉吗。

“我这辈子都没脸再见到他。可是造化弄人啊，我见到了，那个小孩子活下来了，还变成了一个人人都在追杀的疯子。我不能再抛下那孩子第二次。我不允许自己这么做。”

路霸重新披上外套，戴好了面罩。

“如果我们也有造化，一定会再见面的。只是现在，我的爱只能留给那个小子。你跟着我会非常危险，而我希望你能好好活着，我亲爱的奥利佛·汉普顿。”

路霸把酒钱结掉，嘱咐酒保晚点再收拾桌子，他扭过头看看木讷地摇着头的奥利，走出了酒吧。

推开家门，他发现房间里亮着灯，狂鼠盘腿坐在床上，听到脚步声，抬头向路霸看去。

“你怎么醒了？”

“你出门的时候我突然就醒了，之后就睡不着了。你去哪儿了马可？”

“去和一个老朋友见了见面。二十多年没见过了。”

“哦，那是得好好聊聊。”

路霸眼看着狂鼠就要睁不开眼了，他摘掉面罩，走过去搂住狂鼠的晃来晃去的头。狂鼠顺势靠在了路霸的肚皮上，不一会儿，盘着腿打起了鼾。

路霸小心地把带回来的奶茶粉和洋葱小鱿放在床头柜上，扶着狂鼠躺下，盖好被子，狂鼠吧唧吧唧嘴，又开始小声嘟嘟囔囔。

“马可……回来真好……马可……”

这次，马可听得一清二楚。


End file.
